A capsule layer is provided in some cases as an interface between a physical layer (Physical layer) for modulating a transmission line and an IP packet layer for packetizing data at the time of supply of a service stream on IP packets (for example, see Patent Document 1) Data free from constraint of time, and file downloading have been considered as appropriate information contained in the capsule layer.